The Light of Dawn series, Book One: First Rays
by WhisperOfWinds
Summary: A rogue kit gets adopted into RiverClan. Based on RiverClan.A series set around the Lake. Different Clans, most of the old cats are in StarClan. Rated K for the battles and any sad parts that may come in later. If you've read warriors you can read this.
1. Cats of RiverClan

RiverClan

**Leader**

Ripplestar – White and silver tabby tom, son of Mistystar

**Deputy**

Frozenstream – Tom, gray with white patches.

**Medicine Cat**

Fernpool – Sleek bracken colored she-cat

**Warriors**

Barkfoot – Large brown tabby tom

Spiderthread – Small silver she-cat, mentor to Brackenpaw

Moonshine – Pretty silver she-cat, mentor to Brownpaw

Avalanche – Large white tom, former loner

Starlingpelt – Small black tom, mentor to Graypaw

Thornclaw – Tabby she-cat

Leafrain – Graceful sleek gray she-cat

Rainpool – Gray tom

**Queens**

Nighteye – Tabby she-cat with dark eyes, mate of Ripplestar

Mintfur – Light tabby she-cat, mate of Avalanche, mother of Willowkit and Minnowkit

**Apprentices**

Brackenpaw – Light ginger tom, apprentice of Spiderthread

Brownpaw – Powerful muddy brown tom, apprentice to Moonshine

Graypaw – Sleek gray she-cat, apprentice of Starlingpelt


	2. Prologue

Sorry that its so short. Please Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A dark river spotted with stars raced along between two low banks. On the right bank a flame colored cat paced, stirring up the soft dirt beside the river and tearing at the faintly glowing moss with his claws.

He stopped as he realized that there was a bright pair of eyes watching him from across the river.

He stopped, turning towards the eyes. They were bright, no doubt, but not with the tell-tale sparkle that resided in the eyes of the cats of StarClan.

The eyes glowed pale amber, filling the watched cat with menace.

As the Firestar watched, the glowing eyes turned, never having blinked, and disappeared. Firestar couldn't pick up any starry glints of a StarClan pelt either.

Suddenly he jumped as a voice sounded behind him.

"Firestar?" Firestar turned to the sound to find a small black and white cat, of apprentice age with stars riddled through its pelt.

Firestar was once again glad that the marks of the young toms horrible death had not followed him to StarClan.

"Greetings, Swiftpaw. You startled me." Firestar mewed, looking affectionately at the apprentice.

Swiftpaw purred happily. Even if he was of StarClan, he was still an apprentice. "Bluestar sent me to find you. There is a gathering."

Firestar sighed with relief. Finally something was going to be done. He followed Swiftpaw, pushing the dark eyes to the back of his mind.

***

The starry hollow was filled with cats. Although the cats were from all of the four Clans, they now shared the same scent of StarClan.

Swiftpaw joined into the throng, leaving Firestar to make his way to the center.

The cats parted slightly, making it easier for him to make his way to the pool.

When he did, he stopped. Every time he came to the pool, he would pause to look into it, searching for a glimpse of his former Clan.

After a moment, he raised his head to meet the eyes of the other former Clan leaders. They dipped their heads in acknowledgment.

"Welcome, Firestar." Mewed Onestar, flicking Firestar companionably along the flank with his tail.

A large white tom with black paws, Blackstar, former leader of ShadowClan, spoke agitatedly. "If you are all ready, then?"

The former leaders of the Clans walked to the pool, lying down beside it. The leaders eyes closed as soon as their noses came in contact with the pool.

Warriors from all four Clans watched anxiously.

As soon as Firestars eyes closed, the rock below him grew cold.

***

_A light frost covered the ground. Small green buds covered the trees, and small, light green shoots of grass were poking through the thawing earth. Greenleaf was on its way._

_Firestar padded along the hard earth, recognizing the forest around him. He could scent the lake right beyond the line of trees._

_He emerged into a marshy area beside the lake. He stepped on the clumps of grass to avoid the mud. When he reached the edge of the lake, he jumped onto the slippery trunk of a fallen tree. _

_The tree was covered with ice. Firestar felt the cold numbing his paws, but he continued along. About half way down the trunk, he slipped. _

_He scrabbled desperately with his front paws. The lake below him was covered with a thin layer of ice. It might hold up a small cat walking along it carefully, but there was no way that it would hold up the weight of a cat as large as Firestar falling._

_Of course, the water could do nothing but make him cold. He could feel everything around him, but he could not cause anything to happen. He did not realise this as he thought about breaking the ice, which he could not do._

_Desperately he bit a small protruding branch. His teeth broke the thin layer of ice covering the branch, and he managed to get a hold. He pulled himself back onto the trunk. _

_He rested for a moment, thinking quickly. Why had he been going this way? He had not tried to direct himself at all till he had almost fallen. It now seemed that he had broken whatever kind of trance had over come him._

_But he still felt a pull at the edges of his mind, pulling him towards the island. He got up and continued along the bridge._

_He soon reached the end and jumped down. Just as he did so a mottled streak of fur ran past him. It leaped onto the bridge, scrabbled briefly to keep its balance, and then disappeared along the trunk in a hurry._

_Firestar wondered about the cat. He had not picked up a Clan scent, but he couldn't know for sure. He continued on his way._

_When he reached the clearing, he began to pad towards a tall tree with low hanging branches. Firestar was confused. He had not seen any other cats besides the one who had run past him._

_Then suddenly his ears perked up. He had thought he heard a tiny mew. He headed towards the sound._

_Near the base of the tree he found a small bundle of fur. A light dusting of snow lay on top of it, and it shivered convulsively._

_Firestar reached his nose out to nudge it – and fell through darkness._


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fernpool woke up quickly, but could not remember why. Suddenly she remembered her dream and sprang out of her nest. She padded as quietly as she could out of the large old badger hole and across the small island that was the RiverClan camp.

She gazed hungrily at the remains of the fresh-kill pile from the night before, but then turned away. She needed to hurry, and later the fresh-kill would be more warm and tasty.

She quickly scanned the forest surrounding the island around the two streams that created RiverClans miniature island. She did not see anything, so she hurried towards Ripplestars den.

She stopped outside, but Ripplestars long, slow breathing continued. She pushed her way into the clump of reeds, making her way towards his nest.

She nudged his flank with her nose, and he soon woke. He gazed around blearily until his eyes locked onto Fernpool and realized who she was.

Ripplestar jumped out of his nest, fully awake. "Nighteye! Is she-" He began, looking panicked.

Fernpool realised what he was thinking and would have laughed if her dream did not still linger on her mind. "No, no Ripplestar. Nighteye is not having her kits right now. Calm down."

Ripplestar gazed at her for a minute before seeming to register her words. He sat down and began to lick the fur on his flank back into place, trying to regain his composure. "Yes, Fernpool?"

Fernpool began to relate her dream to the leader of RiverClan, who listened with wide eyes.

***

A few minutes later Fernpool was leaping across the stepping stones that led off the RiverClan Island, Avalanche escorting her.

When the reached the trunk of the fallen tree, Avalanche insisted on going behind her to catch her if she fell. Fernpool smiled at him warmly. Even if he was a former loner, she was as close to him as a brother. They had been apprentices together.

They crossed with no problems, leaping down on the other side with ease. Avalanche was surprised when he saw Fernpool suddenly speed up to a steady lope, heading towards the Gathering Clearing.

She did not slow till she was a few tail lengths from the main tree. She padded forward, looking at the scuffed up frost. There was a set of adult cat paw prints, ending in dragging marks, and then the paw prints heading the opposite direction.

She looked more closely and realized that there was a small bundle of fur against the base of the tree. She leaned forward to touch it with her nose, not realising that just minutes before the spirit of Firestar had tried to do the same thing.

Its heart was barely breathing, and its breathing was ragged. Quickly Fernpool layed down, shivering slightly at the frost, and placed the kit on her side. She began to lick the cat vigorously, switching off licking the wrong way and the right way.

Soon the young she-cat began to warm up, her heart beat quickening to a normal rate and her breathing becoming even. Avalanche watched anxiously.

Finally Fernpool looked up. "It should be safe to take him back now. Do you think Mintfur would foster mother her?" Avalanche nodded eagerly. He knew his mate. She would love to have another kit.

Fernpool smiled at him gratefully. Avalanche picked up the kit by its scruff, bending his head and cradling it in the curve of his neck to keep it warm.

Fernpool scrabbled up out of the snow and stretched her sleeping limbs. She set off after Avalanche.

***

Mintfur looked affectionately at her two kits, Willowkit and Minnowkit. In between them was snuggled a small kit, with a white-silver mix of fur which reflected the light. It was still slightly cold but warming quickly.

Mintfur observed that the rogue kit was about the same age of her own, almost three moons.

Fernpool had been watching it anxiously, but Mintfurs other kits and acted as though it was one of their litter. The kit was now full and sleeping, its pelt warm. The danger was past.

She turned and padded silently out of the nursery.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting." Cats began to emerge as soon as Ripplestar yowled the summons.

Fernpool sat expectantly outside her den. It had been almost a moon since she and Avalanche had rescued the small rogue kit that they had found on the island.

She watched the small playful kit tumble out of the nursery along with its foster sisters, Willowkit and Minnowkit. Once again Fernpool noticed how close she was to their age, now about four moons. Mintfur followed what she now thought of as her litter of three out of the nursery.

Things had been increasingly awkward between the new kit and the Clan, due to the fact that the kit had no name. Now cats seem to avoid speeking to her, because of their awkward halting sentances that they used when attempting to speak to her.

Now at last she would have a proper name.

***

Ripplestar looked at RiverClans newest kit. She was busy being groomed by Mintfur. Willowkit and Minnowkit played nearby. Ripplestars gaze moved as soon as Nighteye came out of the nursery.

Her belly was swollen with kits. They would be coming anyday now. A million thoughts played through his mind in a matter of seconds. _What if the kits didn't come well? What if some of them didn't make it? What if _all _of them died? What would Nighteye do if they did? _For a split second a million more questions of what Nigheye would do ran through, and then it hit the core; _What if _Nighteye_ died?_

Suddenly he was snapped back to attention by an obvious cough from Fernpool. He shook his head to clear it and looked around. The whole clan was there, though that wasn't much at the moment.

Part of the problem was that it was leaf-bare, but that wasn't all of it. There were no elders to speak of. The last one, Halfclaw, had passed away during leaf-fall. There were only three apprentices, Brownpaw, Graypaw, and Brackenpaw.

Well, once he thought of it that was the usual number of apprentices. But the number of warriors was alarming. Avalanche, Barkfoot, Spiderthread, Moonshine, Starlingpelt, Thornclaw, Leafrain, Frozenstream, and Rainpool. That only made nine. There were barely enough to guard the camp when the Clan went to gatherings.

_Well, at least Mintfur has three kits now. And Nighteye will have soon. _

Everything went through his mind in a flash. He gazed back at his Clan. Fernpool was at the edge of the High Rock. Mintfur was close to the rock, her tail wrapped around the expectant – erm, Rogue-kit.

That was the problem. He hadn't thought up a name for her. The night before when he had promised Fernpool that he would have the naming ceremony the next day, he had thought he would have come up with something before now.

But it was too late. He had to proceed with the ceremony. The cats were giving him funny looks – at first he had seemed normal. Then he had slipped into a dreamy look and finally seemed to be totally gone. Was he okay?

Ripplestar opened his mouth to speak and realised no sound had come out. He closed it quickly, cleared his throat, and began to speak the words he had carefully planned the night before.

"Cats of RiverClan! We are gathered here to witness the naming of this young kit." Here Ripplestar motioned towards the kit that was sitting proudly beside her foster mother. The kit stepped forwards to the front of the rock.

Ripplestar nodded approvingly and continued. "You have been with the Clan for no more than a moon, but you show the makings of a warrior one day. I invite you to join RiverClan."

Unable to speak, the small kit merely nodded. Ripplestar smiled at the young kit before speaking. "Then as a member of RiverClan, you deserve a proper Clan name. We welcome you as-" Ripplestar stopped. Frantically he searched for a name.

A cloud had been covering the sun all day. Unbeknownst to the Clan, who were busy, and had been slowly moving. Suddenly the sun burst from behind it, and light shone through the reeds and leaves, making the clearing glow. Ripplestar spoke in the moment of inspiration. "We welcome you as Brightkit."

Brightkit puffed her chest out proudly. Willowkit and Minnowkit started the chant. "Brightkit! Brightkit! Brightkit!" The crowd rushed to greet the very proud Brightkit.

Sorry its so short. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two kits tumbled in an empty nest in the nursery. A third watched them, interested.

Finally the two kits broke apart after the larger one landed a small nip on her sisters' ear. Brightkit listened to their heavy panting with interest, noticing how long it was taking them to get their breath back.

"If you would lie down and stretch your paws in front of you, then this wouldn't take so long, you know." Her voice carried an amused tone. The other two kits rolled their eyes.

"Well if you know so much, why don't you come play with us?" Willowkit pounced playfully on Brightkit.

Brightkit batted her off playfully and stood up. "I'm good, thanks." She began to lick her paw and drag it over her face, cleaning it with a quick effectiveness.

Minnowkit sighed. "You almost never play with us any more, Brightkit. Or practice your hunting crouches when Graypaw comes to teach us. Its always 'Fernpools says this' or 'Yarrow grows near streams.'"

Brightkit stopped washing to look at her foster sisters seriously. "I still love you guys, you know. I always will." For a few moments the three kits twined tails, before seperating as Mintfur called them.

The three kits bounded over to her. Mintfur looked at them fondly and flicked her tail in greeting. "Minnowkit, Willowkit, Brownpaw and Graypaw want you to go over in front of the apprentices den for a lesson on different hunting crouches."

The two kits began to bounce up and down eagerly. Mintfur wrapped her tail around them in turn. "And Brightkit, Fernpool says you're welcome to come to her den." Brightkit looked pleased, and the look only dimmed slightly as she asked, "Are you trying to get rid of us or something?"

Mintfur laughed, and licked Brightkit on the forehead. "Well, yes and no. I wanted to go on a border patrol." The kits glanced over at the camp entrance.

Avalanche, Spiderthread, and Spiderthreads apprentice, Brackenpaw, waited at the camp entrance, watching the expectantly. Mintfur licked each kit on the flank before walking towards the rest of the patrol.

Brightkit watched Minnowkit and Willowkit bound over to Graypaw and Brownpaw. Brownpaw was a strong fighter, very well muscled for only being an apprentice. While Graypaw was still strong, she was slim and graceful, and generally preferred hunting.

Satisfied that her rowdy sisters were in good hands, she turned to head across the clearing towards Fernpools den. She observed her surroundings with the usual interest.

The fresh-kill pile was starting to run a little low. She wouldn't worry about that; Frozenstream would take care of it. She could hear the murmurs of Ripplestars voice coming from the nursery.

He was with Nightpelt, no doubt about that. He spent almost his whole day in the nursery, spending more and more time as Nightpelts time drew nearer. She would be having kits any day now.

Brightkit arrived at Fernpools den, and was immediately welcomed by Fernpool. "Ah, Brightkit! There you are! Are you ready for a lesson?" Brightkit bounded to her side eagerly.

Fernpool led her to a nest near the pool in the medicine cats clearing. It was occupied by Thornclaw, a tabby she-cat. Fernpool flicked Thornclaw on the flank.

"Brightkit, Thornclaw has a slight belly ache. What does she need?" Thornclaw looked at Brightkit expectantly. She had heard of Brightkits potential, and her belly didn't hurt too badly.

Brightkit looked confident as she replied steadily, "Chewing a small bite of Chervil root should help." She bounded off to get it without being told. She missed the look that passed between Thornclaw and Fernpool.

She returned quickly with a small end of Chervil root, which Thornclaw chewed gratefully. As she settled down to rest, Fernpool led Brightkit away.

When they reached the cleft in the rock which held the store of herbs, Fernpool spoke. "Okay, so last moon you learned the names of the herbs. This moon you've been working on the basic uses of herbs. Let's see what you've learned." Brightkit nodded, a look of concentration on her small face.

"What is dried oak leaf most commonly used for?" Fernpool asked. Brightkits response was almost instant. "Stopping infections." Seeing her ease, Fernpool speeded up. "Horsetail? Marigold? Tansy? Stinging Nettle? Comfrey?"

"Treating infections, Usually used in a poultice; also a poultice, this one for preventing infection; coughs; seeds for poison, leaves to reduce swelling; roots create a poultice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds." Brightkit paused between each answer, careful not to respond only on instinct.

Fernpool looked at her with approval. "Very good! You're doing great!" Brightkit purred happily at Fernpools praise. Fernpool suddenly turned serious. "Brightkit, there is something important I want to talk to you about." Brightkit looked puzzled, but nodded.

"You're old enough to be apprenticed in half a moon. Have you thought about that?" Brighkit shrugged. Fernpool pressed on. "You seem interested in herbs." Brightkit flicked an ear in acknowledgent, but she was suddenly slightly uneasy.

"Well, I'd like for you to be my apprentice." Fernpools voice remained measured, though she felt like blurting out as quickly as possible. Brightkit looked stunned. She had never really thought about not being a warrior.

"But – What about being a warrior? Hunting for my Clan? Fighting, the warrior code, all of that?" Even as she said it, Brightkit realised she didn't really care. She had never been interested in any of those things. Fernpool deflated slightly.

"Well, it's completely up to you." She sounded slightly disappointed, Brightkit noted. Though she knew she didn't care about being a warrior, some voice within herself told her that she should. Her voice shook as she responded. "I'm not sure, Fernpool-"

Fernpool interrupted her, hoping to prevent a definate refusal. "Well, think about it some, okay?" Brightkit opened her mouth to respond, but as she did there was a yowl from somewhere in the camp.

"Fernpool!!! Come quickly!" The anxious words were Ripplestars, and from that Brightkit could guess that he was in the nursery. Fernpools usual calm was shaken for a moment. "Nightpelt," She breathed. She always got nervous at kittings.

She quickly snapped back to calm and efficient. "Brightkit, I'll need your help." Brightkit nodded. For all that she was now slightly nervous about healing, she understood that she was needed.

Fernpool smiled at her gratefully. "I'll need Borage, Coltsfoot, Feverfew, Poppyseed, and cobwebs just in case." Brightkit nodded and turned, but Fernpool stopped her. "And Thyme. For Ripplestar." Brightkit grinned. Thyme was used to calm anxiety.

She hurried off to gather the herbs, placing them all in neat bundles on top of an Elephant Ear leaf. She grabbed the stem in her teeth and dragged it towards the nursury. She hurried as she heard Nightpelt moan.

She pulled her burden into the nursury, having to push aside Ripplestar, who was in front of the entrance. Brightkit saw Nightpelt lying on her side in the far nest, with Fernpool crouched beside her muttering encouragent.

Fernpool turned as Brightkit entered, and grabbed the Thyme. "Eath this," She placed it in front of Ripplestar. Ripplestar looked at it uncertainly. At Fernpools glare he gulped it up, resolving to ask questions later.

Fernpool hurried back to Nightpelt, followed by the RiverClan leader. Brightkit dragged the large leaf bearing the herbs closer to the nest, ready to hand them to Fernpool upon request.

Before being asked she shoved three poppy seeds towards the nest. Nightpelt accepted them gratefully. They were a very common herb. Fernpool spoke to Brightkit, though her eyes stayed on Nightpelt. "Coltsfoot," To Ripplestar she added, "For her breathing."

Brightkit passed it up silently. She was disappointed as Ripplestar and Fernpool crouded closer, blocking the view of Nightpelt. It was a short time before Fernpool asked for the Feverfew. Most queens had high temperatures during kitting, especially there first.

Half an hour past like days to Brightkit, who had no view of the kitting, but could hear the groans from Nightpelt, Fernpools constant incouragement, and also Nightpelts heaving breathing. Later Brightkit realised that it had been mixed with the sounds of Ripplestars breathing, which had been almost as frantic.

After the first five minutes there was a yowl from Nightpelt, signaling the birth of Nightpelts first kit. Brightkit strained to see over Fernpools head, only to snap back to attention as Fernpool turned.

"A little cobweb, please," The one phrase evoked panic in both Ripplestar and Brightkit. "No, no, nothing serious." Fernpool replied, before taking the small bit of cobweb that Brightkit offered in her teeth and turning back towards Nightpelt.

"Ripplestar, clean him off." Fernpool said, and Brightkit could guess that they were talking about the kit. "No, not like that! You also need to help him get his breathing going steady. Yes, that's the way."

Seconds later another kit came, and Brightkit turned relatively frantic as she heard Fernpool speak. "Ripplestar, pass the first back to Brightkit to take care of. You start with this new one." She didn't hear Ripplestars reply, but a moment later Ripplestar turned to her.

From his mouth dangled a pure white kit, with the fluffy fur of a kit. Brightkit could tell from the small gloss on his fur that he would be a shiny cat when he grew.

Ripplestar placed the newborn next to Brightkit, who looked at it in appreciation and awe. She was startled back to the loud nursery by the small pathetic mew of the young tom-kit. She began to lick it gently, and it snuggled down in between her front paws.

She didn't hear Fernpools command to turn over the second kit, but some minutes later Ripplestar turned around, holding another white kit, but unlike the first this one had a black face and paws. He behaved much like the first kit, and Brightkit was over joyed as he stuck out a tiny pink tongue and licked her paw.

As a third kit was passed, a particularly pretty gray she-cat with white tabby stripes, Brightkit realised that the kitting was over. Few cats had more than four kits. Her decision was reassured as she saw Fernpools shoulders sag suddenly, and she realised that they had been tensed during the kitting.

She helped place the kits next to Nightpelt, who was very tired and extremely happy. Wordlessly she passed Nightpelt the Borage, which would help with her supply of milk. Ripplestar was too pleased even to ask what the hairy leaf, which still had a light pink tear shaped flower petal clinging to it, did.

Ripplestar leaned over and began to wash Nightpelt while Fernpool and Brightkit surveyed the kits. They were packed tightly against Nightpelts flank, nursing. Brightkit recognized the kits she had handled before; The pure white male, the white male with the black face and paws, and the gray she cat with white tabby stripes.

The fourth kit was a tawny tom, the biggest of the litter. He was the only one she hadn't seen yet, and she couldn't shake the feeling that he was the only one that wouldn't be bonded to her partly.

She almost laughed aloud at the thought. None of them would remember it anyway, and even if they did it would form any kind of bond, just a memory.

Fernpool motioned Brightkit to follow her, and together they left the nursery, Brightkit dragging a large bright green leaf, and Fernpool with her right front paw wrapped in extra cobwebs, trying to limp along on three legs.

The walked in silence towards the nursery, stopping only to tell the waiting croud that Nightpelt was healthy and had born four healthy kits, two male, two female.

As they put away the leaf and cobwebs in the rock cleft, Brightkit felt immensely satisfied, and very happy. Helping with the kitting had given her a sense of fulfillment.

As she and Fernpool walked back to the main medicine cat clearing, Brightkit realised that it was more than that. It had given her a sense of belonging, and suddenly Brightkit knew what was right for her.

"Fernpool," Brightkits confident tone came from a sudden realization of her destiny. "I would love to be your apprentice."

I hope you liked it. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
